


The Stepfathers

by Scytherella



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Kitchen Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytherella/pseuds/Scytherella
Summary: My new blended family was me and my two step-daddies; perversity developed a fresh category, bi daddies and their whorette daughter.





	

Family, it’s who you are, right? Well when I was young, it was nuclear; you know the standard one with two biological parents. I didn’t need a DNA test, I looked like my mum. The same chin, the exact sharpish nose, honeyed blonde hair and her sparkling light blue eyes. As a teenager thankfully I got her great boobs too. A nuclear family alright, very appropriate, it split and exploded.

But I’m getting ahead of myself. You see in high school I became aware of friends with only one parent, a mum or kids living with their grandparents. Then dad and mum got divorced and I became part of a new unit, with a step-dad, a year later. Then at College the realisation there were friends in same sex adult households like Matt, a cool gay dude with two lesbian mums. Any way I was tolerant, because it didn’t directly involve me and besides my home world appeared composed and safe as I entered my senior college year. My mum and step-dad giving the outward appearance of a steady matched pair. Besides I was chasing guys and my parents were fine about that; provided my grade average remained high.

Then the bombshell hit, in the middle of my senior college year. My mum upped and left very suddenly, only three weeks past my wonderful eighteenth birthday. But the bigger shock was when dad’s new partner moved in almost immediately. And nothing prepared me for the situation of confronting what was the reality of my step-dad being GAY. His partner was a business college. And it turned out he had been married for like twelve years apparently. Well talk about uncomfortable. I even started questioning my own sexual orientation when it turned out mum, for whatever reason was living with another woman. Talk about matures coming out. But I was by then catching myself looking at girl’s tits and butts and camel toes. But then I’d see a good looking guy and crave cock. Maybe I was bi?

My step dad, James, wanted to talk me through the new ‘home’ arrangement in a mature way but I wasn’t feeling ‘the love’. I was wrapped in a dense confusion of my own sexual leanings and strange mixed urges. And the household situation was so baffling, too difficult to talk about because my step-daddy’s new partner, Sam, who started calling himself my second step-daddy; was asking all about my life. I didn’t want to share because I could hear the evidence of his sex life nearly every single night.

Well given the disgusting, debased, debauched groans and grunts coming from the bedroom next to mine upstairs, I mean I was certain the two men in the house had a cock and arse fixation. Oh I was curious enough to look on the internet and see how two guys really pleasured each other. Filthy and alluring at the same time. I suppose like a girl getting double played by two guys, filthy and alluring but way out of my jurisdiction at a tender eighteen. Not on my sexual bucket list. I mean a cock in your pussy and one up your arse at the same time-not natural. Excessive. I was a cock slut, I wasn’t a cock whore. I loved cock and one was fine at a time. More than enough for a senior college lass to explore and crave and indulge. And as my two step daddies indulged themselves, I did too, working my way through a few cocks at College. Yeah I was getting a rep as a slut, but I was no easy anal whore. My arse was off limits for someone special. I didn’t know who just yet.

After a few weeks the dual lover boys didn’t even seem to notice me when I slipped up and came down to breakfast after I slept in on a school day in my skimpy nightie. It was like the pair couldn’t see or appreciate decent boobs and pert super shapely arse. Well a sexy peachette like me wasn’t going to take that lightly. Well if they couldn’t appreciate fine nubile flesh accidentally presented, I’d flaunt it in their faces; I’d just parade myself anyway. And every morning I got more risqué and sluttier. Mmm, the tramp exhibitionist in me.

I mean one morning my boobs were literally hanging out, resting on the breakfast bar. Even had a nipple slip, but the two pricks kept drinking coffee and one appeared to be checking his phone and the other was apparently more interested in the stock market page of the newspaper. Geez did I have to go topless to arouse the primal male in these former married guys. I was drawing a blank even with sheer light pink see through fabric, my nipples so aroused by the soft caressing material, pert and bright and hard and so frickin visible. But not to my daddies. Oh screw it, I thought, they’re committed mature bears, and I had better use for my assets at school.

So I wasn’t teasing or goading them on when I leaned right across the breakfast bar to get the honey for my toast. How was I to know this was my moment of releasing salacious tandem lechery. Just for a moment as I was double grabbed and groped across the breakfast bar from in front and from behind, I realised the danger of being a college girl in a house with two males and no other female present.

“You trashy minx”, said James.

He exposed my tits brusquely but very excitingly, in his unexpected flouncing massaging of my boobs and quick sharp pulling and tweaking of my instantly responsive nipples.

“You goddamn tart”, came from Sam.

He made me gasp and moan straight away, as his fingers spread my arsehole and pussy lips in an aggressive dominant way from behind me.

I was flesh grabbed, double daddy manhandled, body mauled, well like I had never been before. Well I suppose I’d never been explored by two guys at the same time. They were both so sure with their hands. My skimpy night panties were off and my arse was being smacked while my arsehole was being fingered. My pink negligee was shredded off by James and he was nuzzling into my tits ferociously as I was stretched across the breakfast bar. My tits dangling off one end, my arse suspended and held off the other end by Sam, who was surely depositing welts on my bum.

I winced and groaned in a strange mixture of pleasure and discomfort, at both my bum being slapped and my arsehole being fingered and my nipples being nibbled by James’ teeth.

I was rolled over on the breakfast bench by the pair. I went to catch my breath, but James roughly jagged his big hard cock in my gob from above my dangling face, over the bar, luckily supported by his hand. I basically gagged on it for a moment because Sam was rimming my virgin arsehole with his wet mussy tongue. Unbelievably good.

From somewhere I got my slut composure and started really sucking off my first step daddy who had moved more to the side and taking my head with him, I got my lips locked and pumping along his really stiff pecker. My arsehole was in a pleasure world of its own making. Sensational shards of delight shooting into me from my butt ring being really worked over. It was basically anal molestation, his tongue delving deep, my arse held open, fully gaped I suppose and the prick was spitting into my depths and he was gawping me with a double finger probe. God, at the same time, my mouth was being smothered with cock. My gob assailed and drilled with manic male pleasure purpose.

I was rag dolled off the bench and ordered by Sam to kneel in front of the pair of them. As two cocks; that should have basically been classified as weapons, were both slapped across my cheeks and as they took turns trouncing my mouth with their engorged meat sticks, I realised they were actually bi.

“Suck on that you slut” said Sam before just enjoying my mouth work ethic with his pecker.

They were ready to despoil any hole on offer. I sucked off their dicks in turn. I was made to suck cock till my mouth was basically numb, but boy was I still enjoying dick. Then they double rammed my mouth the depraved sods. Stuffing me till I spluttered and gagged.

“Take that you bitch on heat, take em both” demanded James, squeezing his cock in one cheek space, while Sam occupied the other.

I knew I was for it as I was lifted up and sandwiched between them; my original step daddy nuzzling around my arse crack behind me and my recent new steppie, pressing into my sopping slit in front of me.

“Bet you like it front and back you tart” said James burrowing his cock head in my arse opening.

My body was suddenly double flailed. My flesh intoxicated in an overpowering way. My pussy was rammed and stuffed, just after my arsehole was cock bludgeoned.

I yelped. I swooned. I moaned. I animal groaned. I passed from being a slut to a true whore.

“Oh shit, oh GOD, oh fuck, yeah, OrRGH, fuck, aaggH” and then I trailed in heavy moany panting.

It was devastatingly good and wincy bursting at the same time. On the cusp of perturbing discomfort as my body adjusted to a twin pecker assault. My arsehole was mugged. My pussy blitzed. The heaving traction of thick cock jolting in two places had my most sensitive skin fully stretched and well not much keeping my two delighted holes apart. There was yanking and raw raking combined. Exquisite protracted pleasure and a smarting soreness. But nothing to make me want to stop.

I embraced the epitome of arsehole pleasure, fixated on my buggerised rapture, total sodomized bliss, combined with a startling pussy grinding. I didn’t know what to focus on; it was too good, in two locations in my body at once.

I was squeezed and pressed between two mature manic guys. Both intent I realised on making me accountable for what I had awoken in my daddies by parading around in my skimpy attire. I was a tease, they were going to more than tease me, and they were fully pleasure punishing my body. Retribution of the rod, but doubled. I was split open like I couldn’t believe.

I went limp with delight between them. Jammed and squashed. Locked in happiness too. So much delight coursing through my arse and pussy at the same time. I barely caught my breath as the speedy pair swapped cock positions.

“You’re a whore” said my new step daddy, “Say it, you whore” as he rimmed my gaped needy arse.

Yep I had graduated from young slut to insatiable bum cock whore very quickly.

“I’m a whore” I winced out between gasping pants because I was corseted between them again.

The same but so different as James now chastened my pussy into total submission with grinding thrusting power and Sam just blasted into my arse shaping my back passage to the thickness of his pecker. So frickin dirty the pair. I doubt they would have treated an actual whore like they were giving it to me.

I felt my pussy clasp around cock. I felt my arse spasm and clench cock. I felt the surge of my mounting craved for orgasm.

Sam was a true anal assassin, a perverted bi back door bandit whose cock badgered my arse with a hard buffeting, a bum drilling, boy was he ferreting deep, punching my donut hole without mercy, his knob jacking at my tender puckered ring. While James was subjugating my pussy into a soggy, soppy liquid carnal canal. I was soaked; it was raining femjuices inside my cunt. I could feel my girly sap oozing and squelching and runnelling down my thighs and back into my arse hole for extra needed lubrication. My whole body, clammy and sweat caked too; like the two guys doing me fully together.

I had never felt so alive, so in myself and yet trying to get even more out of myself. My climax was my only possible and necessary release valve. There is ultimate sex and I was in it. I was condensed to my true whorette soul.

Then my two steppies combined to fully open my flesh’s tandem pleasure. They upped their thrusting. My arse boned to my bowels. My pussy drilled to my womb seemingly.

“Orrgh shit” I moaned, “Are you sure I can take that”

“Oh you can you whore bitch” was Sam’s reply as he jagged my arse, rough, rude and raw.

I felt the heat in my butt hole; I embraced the scintilating warmth in my pussy and the mounting fevor in my rapid beating heart and the searing fire of lust in my brain. My orgasm was an arse and pussy intensification of pleasure, sheer body rapture. All my senses pleased at once. My arousal scale; off the scale.

“Holy Shit” I mouthed, cumming so strongly, so frickin strongly. It lasted and lasted. Then it peaked again as the bastards kept pounding my bliss filled holes.

“OH FUCK” I then exclaimed. Well I was frickin having the mother of all second gasms by that stage.

I was a quivery sated girl. I had learnt my lesson not to over tempt my steppies, but hey I think they knew I’d be back for more of this. I had sampled sexual paradise; there was no going back from here, only going back for more.

I was sexually dazed. My mind blown away. They were both out of me. Finished I supposed.

A couple of light slaps and they had my attention and positioning me on my knees. Two raging peckers, coated in my inner juices were then jacking close to my face.

I realised my face and mouth were about to get daddies double cum. I saw the brow screwed intensity in their faces as they built to release their obvious bursting wads.

Sam’s cock was in my mouth, the depraved sod making me take his load in my mouth. I felt his pecker jerk repeatedly and my gob was full of warm sticky goo. I never swallowed, so I was thinking what to do with it, when his cock was out and James’ monster was off loading a second batch in my mouth, which became a swilling slurry of cum. Fuck my mouth was full.

I dribbled the excess out and down my chin. Globs slobbered onto my breasts and dripped down to my tummy.

“Lick it all back up” said Sam.

“And swallow it all, you beautiful hussy” added James.

Well I swallowed what was in my mouth. Gulped it down and fuck there was a lot. And my fingers gathered the excess from my navel and breasts and chin and all their expelled jizz was finally swirling inside my tummy.

“Fuck you look gorgeous” said Sam.

I knew I had the heated flush of great sex.

“Yeah she does, and we are so lucky, she’s our steppie, not our daughter eh and she’s frickin eighteen mate, life is good in this house and going to get better” from James.

God there I was on my knees, naked, doubled penetrated before breakfast and school. A cum swallowing whore. I could tell already I wouldn’t make school today, but I needed breakfast. I needed energy to try to hold my own with this ribald bi mature pair.

The depraved sods headed off for a shower together.

I finally got my toast and honey, sitting with a tad smarting but happy arse at the breakfast bar.

I reflected: Families, the best type are not the dictionary listed ones and there are many; but the sexually created ones.


End file.
